


Âm thanh tuyết rơi

by Cardigan



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Song tính, ntr
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardigan/pseuds/Cardigan
Summary: Plot ở phần 1, phần 2 là pỏn khúc đầu, plot được tạo bởi mình và Bamboo, pỏn do mình viết, bạn đã được cảnh báo về tag ở trên, xincamon.
Relationships: no - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Plot ở phần 1, phần 2 là pỏn khúc đầu, plot được tạo bởi mình và Bamboo, pỏn do mình viết, bạn đã được cảnh báo về tag ở trên, xincamon.

Nhân vật chính: Huntsman  
Cp: Bạch Ưng x Cú Đêm, có Naib sói xanh  
Ngoài ra còn có bé Lunar.  
Cảnh báo: CÓ YẾU TỐ NTR, nhưng không có 3p. Nếu bạn không thích ntr xin đừng nhấn đọc.  
Happy ending  
\---  
Ở một đất nước xa xôi nọ, có một chàng hoàng tử Bạch Ưng đem lòng yêu say đắm cậu Cú Đêm xinh đẹp, và cậu Cú cũng yêu chàng Bạch Ưng lắm lắm. Tình yêu hai người dần dần trở nên sâu đậm, chàng hoàng tử ngỏ lời cầu hôn Cú Đêm và công bố mình sẽ lấy Cú Đêm trước toàn thể thần dân trong vương quốc. Nhưng nào ngờ người dân lại ghen ghét Cú Đêm. "Hoàng tử phải lấy con nhà dòng dõi quý tộc, phải là hoàng thân quốc thích chứ, tại sao lại lấy một con cú tầm thường như vậy", đó là những lời mà Cú Đêm phải hứng chịu mỗi ngày.  
Đến một ngày nọ, hoàng tử Bạch Ưng có việc phải đi xa, một nhóm người ghen ghét Cú Đêm đã bắt lại, cho cậu uống xuân dược rồi tìm cách hạ nhục cậu, để cậu không còn mặt mũi nào mà lấy hoàng tử nữa. Nhưng nhờ trời phù hộ, Cú Đêm vùng vẫy may mắn chạy thoát khỏi bọn chúng, nhưng cậu lại lạc vào một hang động xa lạ. Cậu không ngờ rằng đó là hang của một con sói mới biến hình người không lâu. Con sói xanh thấy cậu thở dốc chạy vào hang mình rất lấy làm lại, không những thế con cú này còn lại hắn ra, lột quần hắn ra rồi ngồi nhún. Cú Đêm tìm kiếm khoái cảm an ủi bản thân trong nước mắt, con sói xanh sau đó cũng đè cậu ra mà làm tới bến. Cú Đêm vừa đón nhận sung sướng trong nước mắt vừa gọi tên Bạch Ưng của đời mình.  
Qua hôm sau Cú Đêm rời khỏi hang động kinh hoàng đó như chưa từng quen biết, vừa hay lúc đó là Bạch Ưng cũng về, cậu biết không thể giấu Bạch Ưng nên kể hết mọi chuyện cho chàng nghe. Bạch Ưng không hề nổi giận mà chỉ ôm Cú Đêm vào lòng vỗ về an ủi, mặt khác chàng cho người tìm những kẻ lúc trước hãm hại Cú Đêm tống vào ngục giam.  
Những tưởng mọi chuyện qua đi dễ dàng như vậy nhưng vài tháng sau, bụng Cú Đêm dần to lên. Cậu cũng không nghĩ thế mà lại có thai với con sói kia, mà cũng vừa hay tên sói xanh kia mò tìm tới cửa nhà Cú Đêm. Hắn nói "Cậu đã làm với tôi rồi thì phải chịu trách nhiệm đi" với giọng hống hách. Bạch Ưng và Cú Đêm không còn cách nào khác, đành dùng đường quyền đảm bảo cho hắn có một cuộc sống đầy đủ sung túc, đồng thời hắn phải tuân thủ điều kiện "Không bao giờ được bước chân vào kinh đô, không được phép gặp Cú Đêm và con". Con sói xanh dễ dàng chấp nhận điều kiện ấy và gần như biến mất khỏi cuộc đời hai người.  
Dưới sự kiên trì của Bạch Ưng và Cú Đêm, cuối cùng chàng hoàng tử cũng có thể rước Cú Đêm của đời mình về cùng chung chăn gối. Vài tháng sau, Cú Đêm hạ sinh một bé trai kháu khỉnh, xinh đẹp, giống cậu như đúc.  
Đôi chim đặt tên cho đứa bé là Huntsman.  
Huntsman càng lớn càng đẹp trai, càng lớn càng mạnh mẽ, trở thành hoàng tử xuất sắc. Lúc này Bạch Ưng đã lên làm vua và Cú Đêm làm hoàng hậu. Nhưng bản tính tinh nhạy của mình, Huntsman nhận ra vua cha Bạch Ưng tuy rất yêu thương mình nhưng có đôi lúc trong vô thức, ông vẫn ngần ngại nó. Nỗi niềm nghi ngờ trong thằng bé dâng cao, Huntsman bèn bí mật thử huyết thống của mình và vua cha. Kết quả làm thằng bé thật sự đau lòng. Nó và Bạch Ưng không phải cha con ruột, nhưng Cú Đêm đúng là người sinh nó ra.  
Huntsman cất nỗi buồn trong lòng, thưa với nhị vị phụ huynh nhà mình rằng muốn đi khám phá vương quốc này, "Để sau này con có thể làm một vị vua tốt".  
Được sự chấp nhận của hai người cha, Huntsman lên đường với mục đích thật sự của mình: tìm kiếm ba ruột. Nó đã đi qua bao nhiêu ngọn đồi, bao nhiêu dãy núi, bao nhiêu con sông mà công cuộc tìm kiếm vẫn mơ hồ như phủ một lớp khói. Một ngày nọ, nó đến vùng đất tận cùng đất nước, nơi nghèo khổ bậc nhất, mọi người sống không đủ ăn, trẻ con bị vứt bỏ ngoài rừng. Nhưng may mắn làm sao ở đó có một trung tâm từ thiện, chuyên nhận những đứa trẻ bị bỏ rơi, cấp vốn cho người dân làm lụng, nghe bảo là do một đại gia giàu có tài trợ. Thằng bé Huntsman tìm hiểu và gặp được vị đại gia đó, là một người sói da màu xanh lam nổi bật hiếm có, cả người toát ra khí chất đàn ông trưởng thành bên ngoài đẹp trai bên trong nhiều tiền. Huntsman cực kỳ ấn tượng với ông chú này, vì ngoài nhị vị phụ huynh nó ra, nó chưa gặp được ai gây ấn tượng mạnh đến vậy.  
Nên là Huntsman lân la làm quen chú sói, theo chú đi săn. Ông chú này vẫn giữ tập tính bản năng của sói, trong lần săn chung đầu tiên, Huntsman đã bị chú làm cho choáng ngợp, toàn bộ thức ăn chú kiếm được đều mang về trung tâm từ thiện cho bọn trẻ ăn. Huntsman liền xin chú nhận nó làm đệ tử, ông chú sói thì ngay từ lần đầu gặp đã có cảm giác thân thương với thằng bé nên chấp nhận lời thỉnh cầu này. Thế là hai chú cháu lên đường đi ngao du thiên hạ. Dần dà Huntsman nhận ra mình và chú có rất nhiều điểm chung, từ sở thích ăn uống, thú vui, đến suy nghĩ và cả hành động vô thức cũng giống nhau nữa. Huntsman bắt đầu nghi ngờ về thân thế chú sói xanh.  
Một hôm hai chú cháu uống say quắc cần câu, nó đánh bạo hỏi chú  
"Chú ơi, chú kể con nghe tình đầu của chú đi"  
"Tình đầu hả, ờ thì, chỉ là tình một đêm hoi, mà người ấy rất đẹp..."  
"Người ấy có mái tóc bạch kim sáng trong đêm tối, đôi mắt xanh thăm thẳm như cả vũ trụ thu lại vào đó, giọng nói cũng êm tai, người ấy rất dịu dàng..."  
"Người ấy là một con cú đêm mạnh mẽ..."  
Huntsman càng nghe thì cảm thấy chú sói như đang miêu tả ba Cú Đêm của mình, nỗi nghi ngờ trong lòng nó lại càng có cơ sở chắc chắn hơn, nên nó đã bí mật thử xem - chỉ là thử thôi - có khi nào ông chú này có liên quan gì đến ba nhỏ của mình. Kết quả đúng như nó dự đoán nhưng nó không mong chờ điều này, ông chú sói xanh đúng là ba ruột nó, nên cả hai mới vừa gặp đã thân, lại còn hợp cạ nhiều đến thế. Huntsman nói sự thật này cho chú sói, lần đầu tiên trong đời ông chú này bật khóc nức nở như đứa trẻ, chỉ biết ôm nó vào lòng gọi "Con ơi..."  
Nhưng sự thật có thế nào thì Huntsman vẫn phải là hoàng tử vương quốc, chú sói bèn khuyên bảo "Con hãy về nhà đi, hai baba của con mong con về lắm đó. Tuy Bạch Ưng không phải ba ruột của con nhưng ông ấy yêu thương con vô điều kiện, con phải về nhà với chính hai baba của mình". Nhưng Huntsman nào chịu nghe, mới tìm được ba ruột mà bắt nó phải về, nó dùng dằng xin đi theo ba sói một chút nữa thôi. Sói xanh cũng đành hết cách, đành dắt nó đi thăm thú tiện thể dẫn về kinh thành luôn.  
Nhưng chú sói xanh lại có một điều kiện từ năm xưa phải tuân thủ (nhưng có vẻ giờ đã bị Huntsman phá rồi), Huntsman dùng thân phận hoàng tử của mình dẫn chú sói về gặp phụ huynh. Khi nhìn thấy sói xanh, cả đức vua Bạch Ưng và hoàng hậu Cú Đêm sốc đến độ không nói nên lời.  
"Đ- đây là........"  
"Xin thứ lỗi cho thứ dân, tôi là người sói sống ở vùng đất cực bắc lạnh giá, chàng hoàng tử lanh lợi của vương quốc đã ngao du đến tận đó nên tôi dắt ngài về. Tôi chỉ là người đồng hành của hoàng tử, không hơn không kém."  
Đức vua và hoàng hậu thở phào nhẹ nhõm, ít nhất là bí mật vẫn còn có thể giữ được đến giờ phút này. Riêng Huntsman lại cực kỳ phẫn nộ, tối đó nó nói chuyện với chú sói "Tại sao ba lại nói thế, ba xứng đáng được gọi là ba ruột của con mà"  
"Con trai à, con là một hoàng tử, con không thể có một người cha là sói hoang dã được. Ba con là đức vua Bạch Ưng và Cú Đêm. Con phải hoàn thành thật tốt nghĩa vụ của mình"  
Rồi sói xanh rời cung điện ngay trong đêm đó, Huntsman lại đòi đi theo ông, nhưng đã bị ông đuổi về. Ông chú sói xanh trờ về rừng sâu thăm thẳm lạnh giá của mình.  
Rồi Huntsman trưởng thành hơn, nó đã có thể gánh vác vận mệnh đất nước, kết hôn và có một đứa con trai kháu khỉnh lanh lợi. Huntsman đặt tên con là Lunar.  
Lunar rất bám ba mình, nhóc nhận ra ba Huntsman luôn mang trong mình hai tấm ảnh. Một tấm là tiên đế Bạch Ưng cùng hoàng hậu Cú Đêm và ba Huntsman, tấm còn lại là Huntsman chụp cùng một người đàn ông người sói điển trai, tuy chỉ là tấm ảnh nhưng khí chất hoang dã mạnh mẽ toát ra từ đôi mắt ông. Bé Lunar hỏi ba mình về hai tấm ảnh, Huntsman bồi hồi nhớ lại "Ba Cú Đêm là người sinh ra ba, ba Bạch Ưng đã nuôi dạy ba trưởng thành, còn người này cho ba biết chính mình là ai"  
Đến tận cuối đời, người ta thấy đức vua Huntsman vẫn ôm trong lòng hai tấm ảnh và ra đi cùng nụ cười trên môi.  
END.


	2. NTR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> viết theo sở thích, chỉ có chjt chjt và chjt thôi.

“Chết tiệt!!” Eli lảo đảo vịn lấy một gốc cây thở hổn hển, mặt nạ không biết đã rơi rớt ở nơi nào, để lộ khuôn mặt xinh đẹp ửng lên sắc đỏ bất thường.   
Chàng trai túm chặt lấy lớp áo choàng đen tuyền cố chạy chậm trong màn đêm, vừa phải duy trì tốc độ vừa phải giữ im lặng hết mức có thể khiến cậu dần mất sức. Từng cành cây trong khu rừng lay động như những cánh tay xương xẩu múa may trong điệu nhạc quỷ dị, mà có lẽ người hát chính là cậu.  
Giữa đêm đông, tuyết vừa ngừng rơi, trời quang mây tạnh, ánh trăng tròn chiếu xuống từng tia sáng mờ đục. Thời tiết như vậy vốn không nên có gió.  
Eli biết thứ gì đã làm những cánh cây rung động như thế.   
Tia sáng bàng bạc len lỏi qua hàng cây chiếu xuống đất, Eli lết thân thể bủn rủn chạy chậm trên nền tuyết, giữa trời đêm sương lạnh lẽo, từng giọt mồ hôi vẫn lăn dài trên gò má cậu, thấm ướt lọn tóc mai hai bên thái dương.  
“Naib…Ah…” Chàng cú đêm cố hết sức cắn miệng lại, nhưng tiếng rên rỉ vẫn vô thức vụt ra khỏi khóe môi, mỗi một cái ma sát từ quần áo lên cơ thể đều như đang tra tấn sức chịu đựng của cậu, khoái cảm hừng hực và kích thích lấy trung tâm là hai điểm đỏ sưng to trước ngực khuếch tán ra khiến cậu phát điên, đôi môi vô thức gọi tên vị hôn phu vừa mới xa cách vài tiếng trước.  
Một dòng nước nhỏ đột ngột chảy ra từ phía hạ thể của cậu, làm ướt quần lót, dương vật cũng cương cứng nổi cộm lên, ngay cả áo lớp áo lông dày nặng này cũng không cách nào che dấu được, Eli chắc chắn rằng quần ngoài cũng đã ướt nhẹp luôn rồi.  
“Tìm cho ra nó nhanh lên, trước khi hoàng tử về, nó không chạy bao xa đâu!!”  
Cuống quít dùng hai tay bịt miệng lại, chàng cú đêm nín thở cúi sụp người xuống núp vào bụi cỏ gần đó, không lâu sau, một đám đại bàng bay nhảy soàn soạt qua mấy tán cây trên đầu cậu, phá vỡ bầu không khí tĩnh lặng của buổi đêm đông. Eli cẩn thận trốn ở đó, lắng nghe từng tiếng lông vũ lướt qua không khí, mãi cho đến khi tiếng bước chân dần biến mất, xung quanh chỉ còn tiếng những hạt tuyết rơi trên nền đất, cậu mới nhẹ nhàng thở một hơi, thân thể căng cứng cũng bủn rủn ngã xuống, vô lực tựa vào thân cây thở dốc.  
Eli phun ra từng ngụm khói trắng, không khí lạnh lẽo theo hô hấp tràn vào phổi tạo ra từng cơn đau buốt. Cậu nhớ vị hôn phu của mình, cậu cần người ấy, ngay lúc này, chàng cú thật sự hối hận vô cùng vì đã không theo đại bàng đi mà ở lại nơi đất khách quê người thế này, nhưng không để cậu tỉnh táo suy nghĩ lâu, cơn nóng vốn đã hạ nhiệt vì căng thẳng và sợ hãi, nay lại dùng cách mãnh liệt hơn lẻn vào khắp ngõ ngách trên cơ thể khiến cậu vô tức túm lấy vạt áo trước ngực, bất an kẹp chặt hai chân lại.   
Nhận thấy sự phản ứng càng lúc càng mãnh liệt của cơ thể, Night Owl cuống quýt bò ra khỏi lùm cỏ, lết thân thể run rẩy chui vào một cái hang gần đó. Nơi này bị đám cỏ cao ngất ngoài kia che đi, có lẽ sẽ không ai qua lại đâu, dùng để trốn vào rồi cố gắng chịu đựng qua đêm nay chắc là ổn…ngày mai khi mặt trời lên là Bạch Ưng về rồi…  
Sóng nhiệt dần cắn nuốt lý trí của chàng Cú Đêm khiến đôi mắt phát sáng trong đêm tối không thể nhìn rõ được mọi sự, có lẽ vì thế mà cậu sơ ý lờ đi vài đống củi gỗ bị đốt thành tro bên góc hang động, thứ tuyệt đối không thể nào xuất hiện ở một nơi bị bỏ hoang ít người đến gần…  
Eli ngẩng mặt lên thở dốc, từng dòng nước nhỏ mất khống chế liên tục phun ra ra, quần trong lẫn quần ngoài sớm đã ướt đẫm, bàn tay vô thức xoa nắn lấy vạt áo gần hạ bộ như thể làm vậy sẽ phần nào giảm bớt được cơn xao động trong cơ thể.  
“A…ưm…” Tiếng rên rỉ khàn khàn bị đè ép lại dưới cuống họng, cậu biết đầu óc cậu lúc này sắp nhão thành một vũng bùn nhớp nháp, thân thể lẫn ý thức chỉ muốn được âu yếm thật mạnh mẽ.  
“Ư…không được, ha…Naib…” Eli rất muốn kiềm chế, vì danh dự của người yêu mình, và có lẽ cả vì tương lai của họ, nhưng cảm giác ngứa ngáy nơi hạ thể gần như đã tra tấn cậu đến điên lên rồi, hai chân khó nhịn ma sát an ủi lẫn nhau, khoái cảm nhỏ nhoi khiến chàng cú sung sướng thở dốc, hạ thể lại trào ra một dòng nước ấm áp.  
“A…A…” Rốt cuộc nhịn không nổi nữa, Eli lồm cồm bò dậy, quờ quạng cởi thắt lưng và áo choàng ra, bàn tay run rẩy khiến cậu mất kiên nhẫn mấy lần tháo hụt. Mặc cho cái rét thấu xương dần lẻn vào tàn sát thân thể, cậu vẫn vội vã thò tay vào cái quần cởi một nửa, sờ lên dương vật lung tung xoa bóp nó.  
Dương vật cương cứng nhận được sự chăm sóc nhiệt tình đến thế, sung sướng ngóc đầu lên phun ra từng giọt dịch nhầy, nhưng cho dù Eli có vuốt ve an ủi thế nào, nó cũng không chịu bắn, ngược lại còn khiến một bộ phận khác trên cơ thể càng ngứa ngáy và đói khát hơn, chảy nước ướt đẫm áo choàng lót phía dưới.  
Bộ dạng như một con thú hoang phát tình này khiến Eli đỏ mắt, tủi thân suýt nữa khóc ra, hai tay càng cố sức dày vò cậu nhỏ đến phát đau, muốn dùng cảm giác khác mãnh liệt hơn để giảm bớt sự xôn xao do thuốc kích thích mang lại.  
Soàn soạt—  
Đột nhiên có tiếng bước chân nhẹ nhàng vang lên ngoài cửa động, một bóng dáng to lớn xuất hiện che hết phần ánh sáng mỏng manh từ vầng trăng nhỏ bé buổi đêm. Eli giật mình ngẩng đầu lên, tình dục đến dồn dập như từng cơn sóng va đập vào mọi giác quan của cậu khiến nó mất đi sự nhanh nhạy thường ngày, không nhận ra được có kẻ đang đến gần, vẫn duy trì tư thế xấu hổ đó để đón chào vị khách bất ngờ nọ.  
Đó là một người sói, cái bóng khổng lồ gần như che phủ toàn bộ thân mình cậu. Có vẻ như nó vừa mới hóa hình không lâu, trên người vẫn còn vương chút da lông, móng vuốt và hai cái lỗ tai của chó sói. Thân thể nó cường tráng khỏe mạnh, cơ bắp gồ lên từng đường nét rõ ràng, dưới thân quấn một cái khố rách nát hờ hững che đi phần hạ bộ to lớn khiến Eli vô thức liếm môi.  
Kích cỡ đó không thua kém Bạch Ưng chút nào, có khi còn lớn hơn…  
Cú đêm thất thần nhìn người sói trước mặt, tiếng hít thở ngày càng nặng nề, ảnh hưởng của thuốc khiến cậu thay vì bật dậy phòng vệ bản thân lại đờ người chăm chú nhìn hắn. Cậu nuốt một ngụm nước miếng, bàn tay theo quán tính ve vuốt dương vật như thể đang nhìn vào con sói ấy để thủ dâm vậy, đột nhiên ngón tay lại lơ đãng đụng vào cái miệng nhỏ mềm mại phía dưới, một luồng khoái cảm như dòng điện chạy thẳng từ hạ thể lên não khiến cậu run bắn lên.  
“Ah……”  
Sự xuất hiện của kẻ xa lạ này và dòng khoái cảm mạnh mẽ càng làm Eli thèm khát hơn nữa, cậu muốn bị xâm chiếm, bị ôm lấy, dục vọng nháy mắt đánh gục chút tôn nghiêm cuối cùng còn sót lại, hai ngón tay cậu bất chấp đâm vào cửa huyệt ấm nóng, thân thể lập tức vui vẻ đón chào, co bóp cắn mút lấy dị vật vừa xâm phạm nó, muốn được va chạm nhiều hơn, mạnh bạo hơn nữa.  
Parasite đứng ngoài cửa cũng giật mình hết hồn, vốn thời tiết giá lạnh quá mức này đã khiến khứu giác của hắn giảm đáng kể, không nhận ra được cái hang động rách nát này của mình lại đón một vị khách không mời kì lạ. Hắn ngây ngốc nhìn chàng trai mặc quần áo hoa lệ đang đỏ mặt dạng hai cẳng chân trắng nõn kia ra tự an ủi bản thân, tư duy của một con chó sói vừa hóa hình không cho phép hắn theo kịp mọi chuyện đang xảy ra, trong đầu hắn lúc này chỉ nghĩ được một câu…  
Da trắng thật…trắng còn hơn đám thiên nga bên bờ hồ phía tây nữa…trông bóng loáng muốn cắn ghê…  
“Ha…ah…”  
Tiếng thở dốc nhanh chóng kéo hắn ra khỏi cơn mơ màng, Parasite lúc này mới ý thức được ngôi nhà của mình đang bị xâm phạm, chưa thèm suy xét xem kẻ đó là ai, hắn đã nhanh chóng sụp người xuống, hai tay chống dưới đất bày ra tư thế phòng bị, cổ họng phát ra tiếng gầm gừ đe dọa, chuẩn bị nhào lên chiến đấu với kẻ xâm nhập bất hợp pháp này.   
Night Owl thở dốc liếc nhìn qua con sói đang gầm gừ, ánh mắt nhấp nháy phát sáng trong màn đêm như đang suy tính gì đó, cậu chậm rãi nén xuống dục vọng buông tay hai tay ra, đôi chân trần học theo tư thế của nó đó bò xuống đất, lén lút sờ lấy con dao nhỏ trên hông. Chuyện đến mức này cũng đã định cả rồi, mọi thứ có lẽ chỉ phụ thộc hết vào bản năng của dã thú mà thôi.   
Vừa khi chuẩn bị xong, Eli đột ngột mở miệng cất một tiếng chim hót chói tai, như một tiếng súng nổ bắt đầu tuyên chiến con sói ấy ngay lập tức bị âm thanh khiêu khích nhảy bổ lên nhào vào người cậu, Night Owl cũng không thua kém gì, nhanh chóng rút con dao ra, chớp lấy thời cơ dùng hết sức lực đâm lút cán vào bắp tay của nó khiến nó gào lên đau đớn, vùng vẫy muốn chống cự, Eli gồng người lên cố chống lại sức lực của một con sói trưởng thành đang đè lên người mình, tay còn lại vẫn cố ghì lên cán dao không để nó giãy ra.   
Bọn họ giằng co tầm 5 phút, con sói đột nhiên thoát lực gục xuống đè cả thân thể lên người Eli, đến lúc này cậu mới thở hổn hển đẩy hắn qua một bên. May mắn cậu còn giữ lấy vật phòng thân duy nhất này trong người, món quà mà người yêu cậu tặng trước khi đi xa. Đó là một con dao găm nhỏ gọn chủ yếu được dùng để gọt cắt đồ ăn, nhưng được Bạch Ưng mài sắc nhọn rồi tẩm độc lên, chất độc này có thể khiến một con gấu to lớn bị tê liệt trong vài giờ, anh ấy đã nói thế trước khi đặt một nụ hôn lên trán cậu rồi rời đi trong sự bất an và lo sợ của Night Owl. Đến giờ cậu mới nhận ra cảm giác ấy không phải vì lo lắng cho an nguy của người yêu, mà là cho chính mạng sống của mình.  
Nhìn lại chiếc lông vũ được cột trên cán dao, Eli không nhịn được nức nở một tiếng, ý định quái gở trong đầu càng lúc càng lung lay hơn…  
Cảm giác khô nóng lại một lần nữa ập đến đánh gãy dòng suy nghĩ của cậu, những cái đụng chạm ma sát tình cờ từ trận ẩu đả vừa nãy khiến khao khát của chàng Cú Đêm càng bộc ra mãnh liệt hơn. Eli lắc đầu vài cái để tính táo, cố dựng thân thể bủn rủn dậy kéo con sói nằm thẳng ra nền đất, kiểm tra lại xem con dao cắm trên bắp tay có khiến hắn bị mất máu đến bất tỉnh hay không, sau đó dưới ánh mắt kinh ngạc của hắn, Eli đứng dậy lột hết quần áo ra, chỉ để lại chiếc áo lót màu trắng mỏng manh treo trên hai cánh tay.  
Đến lúc này, khi Eli cởi hết những lớp y phục dày nặng xuống, hắn mới nhận ra mùi hương ngọt ngấy nãy giờ thoảng qua mũi hắn là gì, cái mùi ẩn lấp dưới đống quần áo dày cộm, bị không khí rét lạnh vô tình che dấu đi: mùi động dục, phát ra từ con cú vô duyên vô cớ đột nhập vào nhà của hắn đây.   
Parasite đỏ mắt nhìn đôi chân thon dài trắng nõn đang lởn vởn trước mặt mình, hạ bộ của người kia vừa giống hắn, lại có chỗ khác hoàn toàn, đám lông màu bạc thưa thớt không cách nào che lấp được nơi bí ẩn ấy, dương vật cương cứng chảy ra một giọt dịch nhầy như sợi chỉ bạc, phía dưới không có tinh hoàn, ngược lại hé ra một khe hở màu hồng nhạt, hai cánh hoa nhỏ xinh khép mở co rút theo từng hô hấp của cậu ta.  
Mùi phát tình nồng nặc bao phủ lấy Parasite, mặc dù đây là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy một thân thể kì lạ như vậy, nhưng điều đó cũng không ngăn cản được sức quyến rũ của nó lên người hắn.  
Eli nuốt nước miếng dạng hai chân ra ngồi lên người con sói nọ, ánh mắt lộ liễu của nó như một bàn tay vô hình âu yếm lên hạ thể của cậu, không biết là do quá dâm đãng hay tác dụng của thuốc, một dòng nước trong suốt trào ra khe hở, khiến nó vốn đang ướt sũng lại co rụt phun ra càng nhiều dâm thủy hơn, thấm ướt hai bên đùi trong.  
Parasite nhìn bộ dạng dâm đãng của Eli, cổ họng khát khô tựa kẻ lữ hành vật lộn giữa sa mạc nắng nóng, ánh mắt vô thức nhìn chằm chằm vào nơi đang phun nước kia như thể nó có khả năng giải khát cho hắn vậy.  
Bí mật được cậu cố gắng dấu kín mấy chục năm nay bị người khác nhìn trắng trợn như thế khiến thân thể Eli càng nhạy cảm hơn, dâm thủy càng chảy càng hăng. Cú Đêm nhắm chặt mắt, cậu biết rõ mình sắp không thể điều khiển được thân thể và lý trí này nữa rồi, đành nhủ thầm câu thầm xin lỗi vị hôn phu xa nhà, sau đó chống hai tay ra bò dậy quỳ đến trước mặt con sói kia, để hoa huyệt đối diện với mặt nó, cất giọng nói trầm trầm khàn đục khác hẳn tiếng cú trong vắt vừa nãy: “Há miệng ra liếm nó.”  
Dâm thủy ấm áp nhỏ giọt lên khóe môi hắn, mùi động dục nồng nặc xộc vào khoang mũi khiến Parasite choáng váng, hương vị dâm đãng quyến rũ hắn sa vào địa ngục cùng với ánh mắt xanh thẳm nhưng chứa đầy sự tuyệt vọng kia.  
Đóa hoa bí ẩn càng ngày càng áp sát đôi môi hắn, Parasite không chịu nổi cái mùi nồng nặc này, chủ động há miệng vươn lưỡi đẩy hai cánh hoa đang khép mở ra, để lộ hoa hạch nhạy cảm và cái lỗ đang phun nước.  
Bé quá, hắn há miệng một cái là ngậm hết vào được luôn…  
Con sói ấy chẳng hề có chút kĩ thuật nào, chỉ biết theo bản năng rê lưỡi lướt qua lại trên hoa huyệt, mút lấy hai bên cánh nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn, nhưng chỉ như thế thôi đã đủ khiến Eli sướng đến rên “A A…” không ngừng   
Đầu lưỡi mềm dẻo đầy gai ngược của động vật liếm lấy hai cánh hoa mềm lại, rằng nanh nhòn nhọn nhẹ cắn mang đến chút đau đớn kích thích hoa huyệt khiến nó khóc lóc không thôi. Parasite phát hiện ra hắn càng liếm hạt đậu nho nhỏ phía trên khe hở này nó sẽ càng sưng và cứng lên, người đang quỳ trước mặt hắn cũng sẽ phát ra tiếng thở dốc liên tục, vậy nên hắn hơi chút mang chút ý đinh trả thù mà dồn lực tấn công trực tiếp vào vị trí đó.  
Hoa hạch cực kì nhạy cảm không thể chịu được sự tra tấn mạnh mẽ như vậy, khoái cảm như điện giật truyền qua từng sợi dây thần kinh trên cơ thể, khiến Eli giật nảy cả người. Mồ hôi túa ra chảy xuống bên thái dương, Cú Đêm chống một tay xuống đất giữ thăng bằng tay còn lại cầm dương vật vuốt ve, hoa huyệt bị cái lưỡi nọ liếm đến nở bung, hai cánh hoa sưng lên tách ra để lộ khe nhở mềm mại hồng hào. Hoa hạch phía trên bị hắn ngậm vào miệng mút lấy, cái lưỡi đầy gai liên tục lướt qua phần đỉnh nhạy cảm.   
Khoái cảm mãnh liệt khiến Eli nhũn cả người, thân thể bùn rủn không cách nào giữ thăng bằng nên dần sụp xuống, càng đưa toàn bộ nơi nhạy cảm chết người ấy vào miệng con sói này. Cuối cùng Eli dứt khoát đè hẳn lên cơ thể Parasite, bờ mông trắng nõn mềm mại áp trên ngực không làm hắn ngạt thở, mà còn khơi dậy ham muốn của hắn đối với con cú này càng mãnh liệt hơn.   
Cảm giác ngứa ngáy truyền ra từ phía sâu trong hoa huyệt khích thích cơ vòng co bóp ma sát lẫn nhau, nhưng nó không đem lại chút an ủi nào cho thân thể đói khát này mà chỉ khiến Eli càng khó chịu. Đặc biệt khi hoa huyệt đè sát xuống, đám lông còn chưa kịp biến mất của Parasite sẽ cạ lên bộ phận non mềm ấy làm cậu run bắn cả người.   
Chàng cú đêm lần đầu tiên nếm thử mùi vị của tình dục, suýt nữa bị một cái lưỡi chơi đến quên mất tên mình là gì, nào còn nhớ được vị người yêu đang xa nhà.  
Sướng…sướng quá…sao lại có thể…sướng như vậy chứ?  
Cơ thể theo đuổi khoái cảm mãnh liệt khiến cậu dạng chân ra to hơn nữa, hoa huyệt nhỏ xinh áp hẳn lên miệng Parasite, dụ dỗ hắn cắn lấy hoa hạch, cẩn thận liếm mút vật nhỏ này làm nó sưng to lên, vụt ra khỏi hai cánh hoa đang khép mở muốn bảo vệ nó, nhô lên thành một cái đỉnh, hắn cẩn thận dùng răng cố định nó lại, Eli bị cái lưỡi mềm dẻo đầy gai này tra tấn đến ưỡn người thành một đường cong xinh đẹp, hai chân run rẩy kẹp chặt đầu hắn, bàn tay suýt nữa không cầm nổi dương vật.  
“A…A…” Tiếng rên dần đổi giọng, cả người cậu ướt đẫm mồ hôi và dịch thể, cái bụng nhỏ trắng nõn dưới lớp áo lót mỏng manh co giật liên tục: “Sướng quá…ư…”  
Lúc này Cú Đêm chẳng còn tâm trí gì mà nghĩ đến hôn phu hay hôn thê nữa, khoái cảm đang dày vò khắp thân thể cậu, dương vật cương cứng đỏ bừng, quy đầu kiêu ngạo ngẩng cao phun nước dính lên tay, từng giọt từng giọt nhiễu thành sợi chỉ bạc vương trên bộ lông xanh đen của Parasite. Hắn hít lấy hít để cái mùi dâm đãng tỏa ra từ hoa huyệt, hương vị vừa tanh vừa ngọt không phân được cái hay đực này khiến hắn phát điên, thân thể khô nóng, nhiệt độ vọt xuống dương vật làm hắn cương cứng.  
Bình thường Parasite sẽ dễ dàng dùng một tay vật con cú đang phát tình này xuống đất và làm chết nó, nhưng có lẽ là chất dộc từ con dao cắm trên bắp tay làm cơ thể hắn bị cứng đơ, không cách nào điều khiển được, không những thế, mùi phát tình nồng nặc lởn vởn quanh mũi khiến hắn khổ không kể hết.  
Parasite thề, nếu hăn mà thoát ra được, thì con cú này không xong với hắn đâu.  
Nhưng khốn nạn ở chỗ là toàn thân cậu ta lại trắng trắng mịn mịn, đến cả hạ thể cũng mềm mụp ướt át, dù có hắn há miệng ra cũng chẳng nỡ cắn xuống, tuy Parsaite này có hơi ngu thật nhưng ít nhất cũng biết thương hoa tiếc ngọc.  
“A a…nhanh…nhanh lên!!” Cơn cao trào sắp bùng nổ dần cướp đi sự nhẫn nại của Eli, bàn tay vuốt ve dương vật cũng càng gấp gáp hơn, nhưng Parasite lúc này lại cố tình thả chậm động tác rồi trừng mắt nhìn chăm chú vào cậu.  
Ngay khoảnh khắc hai ánh nhìn chạm vào nhau ấy Parasite cuối cùng cũng có cơ hội thấy rõ khuôn mặt kẻ đang cưỡng bức mình. Làn da trắng như tuyết cùng với mái tóc bạc lấp lánh khiến cậu trông như tinh linh chốn rừng xanh, đôi mắt như màn đêm lấp lánh ậng nước có vẻ vừa đáng thương vừa ngây thơ lại vì một vệt đỏ ửng phía đuôi mà quyến rũ lạ thường làm trái tim của hắn bồi hồi không yên.  
Ánh mắt chăm chú dò xét của Parasite quét từ trên xuống dưới khiến Eli xấu hổ không biết trốn đâu, dứt khoát nâng bàn tay còn lại che đôi mắt như dã thú vồ mồi ấy đi, tay kia càng vuốt ve mạnh hơn nữa muốn dùng khoái cảm câu dẫn lực chú ý của mình khỏi con sói này. Vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng của cậu càng kích thích bản năng dã thú trong người hắn, từ nhẹ nhàng cẩn thận đối đãi dần chuyển biến thành mạnh bạo, hắn cắn lên hoa hạch đẩy nó trượt ra khỏi răng rồi lại dùng môi hút về, Eli rít lên theo từng cơn cực khoái, thân thể giật nảy lên muốn trốn thoát nhưng vì tay chân bủn rủn mà lại ngã về.  
“A…đừng, đừng cắn…làm ơn, Naib…Naib cứu em…a…” Đau đớn và khoái cảm cùng lúc dày vò lý trí Eli, cái lỗ nhỏ bị lờ đi phía dưới vẫn đang co rút, cùng với hai cánh hoa non mềm cạ lên phần lông thô cứng của hắn theo mỗi lần thân thể cậu run bắn lên, nhưng cho dù đám lông đó có làm thế nào thì cũng không thể thắng nổi cảm giác mãnh liệt mà đôi môi Parasite đang mang lại.  
“Đừng…khó chịu quá…hức…a…s-sướng…” Một dòng nước nóng bỏng kì lạ đột nhiên từ sâu trong hoa huyệt muốn phun ra cọ rửa cái lỗ bắt đầu co rút liên hồi của cậu. Eli theo quán tính co rụt lại không để nó mất khống chế chảy ra nhưng đã muộn, thân thể sớm không còn nghe lệnh của lý trí, tay phải vô thức vuốt ve nhanh hơn muốn cùng dòng nước ấm nóng ấy phun trào.  
Đôi chân căng cứng kẹp chặt lấy đầu Parasite, cánh hoa nở bung ra kề sát với miệng hắn, cái lỗ đói khát như không cảm nhận được đau đớn mà muốn đẩy khoái cảm lên cao nữa, cố sức ma sát lên miệng và phần lông thô cứng, hoa hạch nằm trong tầm khống chế của Parasite, bị cái lưỡi đầy gai liếm mút liên tục khiến cậu phát điên.  
“Cho em…cho em…” Một luồng ánh sáng trắng bao trùm lấy đầu óc Eli, cậu lúc này chẳng còn nhớ gì đến liêm sỉ hay Bạch Ưng nào nữa, thân thể đắm chìm trong cảm giác tê dại sung sướng mãnh liệt, ngón tay cào lên mã mắt, dương vật co rút bắn ra từng lòng tinh dịch phun lên đám lông trên đầu Parasite. Eli cuối cùng cũng nhịn hết nổi ưỡn người ra sau, bàn tay cắm sâu vào tóc hắn, từng dòng dâm thủy phun tung tóe ra khỏi đóa hoa đang co rút không ngừng, lại bị Parasite há miệng liếm sạch đi.  
Eli bị liếm đến run cả người, tay chân bủn rủn ngã ra sau, hai chân theo tư thế dạng ra trước mặt hắn để lộ ra toàn bộ đóa hoa đỏ bừng nở rộ dưới ánh trăng mờ ảo hắt vào hang động. Hai cánh hoa sưng tấy, cái lỗ run rẩy phun ra vài giọt dâm thủy lấp lánh chảy lên khóe miệng và cằm hắn. Parasite thè lưỡi ra liếm đi vệt nước bên khóe miệng, hắn chưa từng biết rằng, chỉ là một con cú phát tình lại có thể khiến dục vọng của hắn bùng nổ như vậy, thật sự muốn vùi mình vào đóa hoa ướt át này làm nó khóc đến mức không phun được gì ra mới thôi, nhưng khốn nạn rằng thân thể hắn lại không tài nào cử động được.  
Chết tiệt!  
Parasite vừa rủa thầm cái lưỡi vẫn thò ra liếm lấy đóa hoa, dần để ý đến khe hở nhỏ bé phía dưới, tò mò cọ lên. Vật sống qua lại đưa đẩy cào lên lấy vách thịt ngứa ngáy, Eli lim dim mắt hưởng thụ dư vị nhẹ nhàng sau cơn cực khoái, cái hông bất giác đong đưa theo từng nhịp điệu của đầu lưỡi. Hai tay tách cánh hoa ra, để lộ kẽ hở ướt át mời gọi hắn tiến vào sâu hơn. Vách thịt nơi cái lưỡi không chạm tới được dần dấy lên cảm giác tê ngứa khiến cậu khó chịu nhíu mày thúc dục: “Nhanh lên…nhanh lên chút nữa…”  
Khoái cảm lan ra toàn thân thể, lớp áo lót mỏng manh treo hờ hững trên vai không che được lồng ngực lấp lánh mồ hôi tinh mịn, đầu vú sưng cứng lên mặc dù chưa bị ai chạm vào, hạ thể trắng nõn nổi bật màu đỏ rực ngon miệng của dương vật và đóa hoa đang bị con sói kia chơi đùa, khe hở ướt át dính đầy nước bọt của Parasite, dịch thể trong suốt vương vãi khắp nơi, cả người Eli lúc này từ trong ra ngoài không có chỗ nào khô ráo.  
“Naib, Bạch ưng a……” Chàng cú đêm dâm đãng dạng chân cho một con sói liếm láp hạ thể của mình, nhưng miệng vẫn không ngừng gọi tên người yêu, một khi nhắc tới thì cảm giác tội lỗi lại dấy lên trong đầu cậu, nhưng điều đấy chỉ khiến Eli càng hưng phấn hơn trong cơn thỏa mãn đầy cấm kị này .  
Mặc dù khá tò mò về cái tên trong miệng con cú này, nhưng huyệt đạo càng lúc càng xoắn chặt không cho phép hắn để ý nhiều, đầu lưỡi cố đẩy ra vách tường đang co bóp kịch liệt, dùng phần gai trên thân quét một vòng quanh đường đi, khoái cảm khuấy động như một cơn sóng đánh ập lên người Eli khiến thân thể vừa cố gắng ngồi thẳng dậy của cậu lại ngã sấp xuống như một con ếch, nằm bò lên mặt Parasite, dương vật bị kẹp ở giữa, đóa hoa đỏ bừng kề sát vào miệng hắn, nụ hoa bị cái lưỡi đâm chọc nở bung ra phun nước tung tóe.  
“Sướng quá…a, sâu…sâu thêm chút nữa…hức…lại đến…”  
Ở sâu bên trong nơi Parasite không thể với tới cũng đói khát muốn được âu yếm, cảm giác tê ngứa chua xót truyền đến từ phía hạ thể, Eli cố banh hai chân ra tham lam muốn để hoa huyệt càng đến gần miệng Parasite hơn.  
“A A A…đến…đến rồi—” Eli ngẩng đầu rít lên một tiếng, mái tóc màu bạc ướt đẫm mồ hôi dán sát hai bên thái dương, có thể nhìn rõ đóa hoa đỏ bừng sưng lên đang phun ra từng dòng nước trong suốt giữa cặp đùi trắng nõn mềm mại, Parasite lại còn chơi xấu há miệng ra ngậm cả đóa hoa ấy vào không muốn bỏ lỡ bất cứ thứ gì chảy ra từ trong thân thể cậu. Đầu lưỡi quấy loạn huyệt đạo, đóa hoa đang trong cơn cực khoái nào chịu nổi sự dày vò này, càng co bóp mút chặt lấy dị vật đang xâm phạm nó, dâm thủy như bị mất khống chế càng chảy càng hăng.  
Liên tục hai lần cao trào khiến thân thể Eli mềm nhũn lung lay ngã xuống, mấy lần muốn nâng người đứng dậy lại bủn rủn tay chân nằm lại. Parasite bị cặp mông đầy đặn kia đè lên ngực suýt tắt thở, nhưng lại vì không cách nào cử động được nên chỉ biết cắn răng nằm im chịu trận.   
Đóa hoa từ màu hồng phấn đáng yêu nay đã biến thành sắc đỏ quyến rũ, hai bên cánh cũng sưng lên mở bung ra để lộ khe hở ướt át và hoa hạch, dương vật vẫn còn ngẩng cao đầu muốn được phát tiết mặc cho Night Owl đã mệt mỏi lắm rồi.  
Parasite nhìn chằm chằm thân thể vừa bị mình thưởng thức xong, mùi động dục vẫn còn quá nồng nặc, nhưng lần này hắn lại không phân rõ ra được là mùi của mình hay của con cú này nữa.  
Eli bất giác rùng mình khi chạm phải ánh mắt “căm thù” như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống của Parasite, con ngươi sắc lẹm phát sáng giữa màn đêm rà khắp cơ thể cậu từ đầu đến chân, đặc biệt là phần thân dưới trần trụi khiến đóa hoa vốn nên thỏa mãn kia lại e thẹn phun nước ra, chảy xuống kẽ đùi, và cả cậu bé vốn đang cương cứng kia nữa.  
Eli nhắm mắt lại hít sâu một hơi, vốn biết rằng hôm nay nếu rời khỏi Bạch Ưng ở nơi này cậu sẽ gặp phải chuyện gì, nhưng không ngờ họ lại chơi xấu đến như vậy. Nếu cậu không có khả năng tiên đoán thì sẽ như thế nào nhỉ,… Cậu cười khổ buông xuôi nhắm mắt lại, thứ thuốc cậu ăn trúng cũng không phải dạng vừa, mà chỉ liếm liếm sờ sờ vài cái là có thể giải được, chỉ biết âm thầm gửi lời xin lỗi đến người tình, vốn tưởng có thể đàm phán trong hòa bình với họ…


End file.
